Companion
by Papersak
Summary: 2 - Slightly post-game. Even Lloyd misses the past sometimes... and even Zelos can be of some help. A few friendship oneshots.
1. Chapter 1

(HECK yes for the new categories. Yeah, I haven't uploaded a fic since they added Friendship. xP Uhyeah. Speakin of that... no shounen-ai here. Interpret how you want, but I say they're just close buds here. Meaning yeah, if you didn't see the top... main relationship is Zelos/Lloyd.)

(Hoo, boy. Almost first ToS fic... I was working on two at the same time. This one came out less cheesy than the other, plus it happens first chronologically (though maybe I should've changed it justa little). So I'ma post it first. Aaaand if people actually like it, I'll post the other one. And I have two similar onces in mind... depends on responses. Not that I'm a review begger... beggar... erk, whichever... I forsee this winding up like a couple of my other fics: I'ma post it, people are gonna like it, but I'ma look back and hate its guts. But eh. Like the others, if this winds up making anyone happy or entertained, it's gonna be up here FOREVER AND EVER. YAY. xP )

(Ohh... what else... don't own ToS, if I did it'd be mushier, Colette wouldn't get s'many scenes in the OVA, yadda yadda, here goes... )

* * *

As the strange team of eight fighters finally made the pact with Celcius, they grew weary. Therefore, they decided to spend one night in an inn in Flanoir. 

As the others stayed up to talk about plans and whatever else came to mind, Zelos yawned and stated he'd just like to go to sleep. No one protested, and wished him pleasant dreams.

Of course, they knew better than to let him off so easily.

-

No matter what his teammates were talking about, Zelos's mind would be distracted by the falling snowflakes outside. He had really hoped he'd never have to see snow again, but there he was. He figured maybe he would get ahold of himself before the others went to sleep. However, shortly after arriving, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Zelos groaned, as he lay down on the bed.

"Uh... it's me," Lloyd said. "Can I come in?"

"All right." No use fighting him off.

Lloyd walked in, closing the door behind him. "So er... just came to see how you were doing."

"Right. Well, I'm fine, just... tired."

Lloyd sighed. "I find that kinda hard to believe."

"Hmm?" Zelos rolled onto his side, facing away.

"Well... actually, everyone got a little suspicious when you of all people said you were sleepy. So they sent me in to check."

"Sent you in?"

"Er... we figured if anything really was wrong, you wouldn't tell it to just anybody. So they told me you seemed like you'd probably wanna talk to me more than anybody. And I... just agreed to it."

"Oh... well..." The man didn't know what to say. "It's nice that you came in here but it doesn't really matter."

"It _does_ matter." Lloyd's tone was mixed with frustration and concern. "I know you don't like talking about things, but I don't want you to feel like you_ have_ to keep things from us."

_Oh... there are definitely things I can't tell you, even if I wanted to_, Zelos thought to himself.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Er, yeah I know." He mumbled a quick apology. "Sorry."

"So are you gonna say what's on your mind now?"

"You really are stubborn, aren't you?"

Lloyd began to get annoyed, but yes, he wasn't going to give up, at least not just yet. Luckily, Zelos was willing to compromise, as he sighed in defeat.

"Well, if you have to know," he began reluctantly, instantly gaining Lloyd's interest, "I was just thinking of something I was told a long time ago..."

"What was it?"

"That's... for me to know. It's really none of your business."

"Grr. How am I supposed to help you out if you don't say anything?"

Zelos sat up on the side of the bed, hesitant to go where he planned to go next. "All right, bud. Answer this. What would you think... if I..." he paused, wondering how to word the rest, "didn't exist? If you never met me to begin with?"

"That's... a weird question." He blinked, and answered without thinking at first. "But okay. Well... then we never would've got that key crest for Colette... and we wouldn't have known how to get in Meltokio through the sewers... and Sheena wouldn't hit someone all the time... and we'd be short a team member..."

Zelos nodded slightly. He still felt like he was either a tool or an obstacle.

"... but then we'd probably be a lot more depressed. I try to look on the bright side when I can, but I can't do it by myself. Even if some people get mad... you say stuff that makes us laugh or cheers us up. I don't know if you're doing it for us or you or what but... I guess I don't really want to think of what it'd be like without you."

"You sure that's not your conscience talking?" he muttered.

"What do you mean?"

"That you're not just saying that so I stop sulking? Come on. When you really think about it, you know you'd be fine without me. Maybe better off."

"What? No! Where are you getting this?" Lloyd walked up to him, though still giving him space. "I mean, even if you cause a little trouble for us... so what? I don't care, you're my friend. If someone's bringing you down, I'll do something about it..."

He was amazed by that word. He'd always call the others on the team his friends, though he was rarely called one in return. And Lloyd of all people would be honest about it... partially because he hardly spoke before thinking, usually making him a terrible liar.

Part of Zelos wanted to know what it was like to fully open up to someone. His most hated memory was what haunted him, and he didn't want to take sitting there and pretending like nothing was wrong.

In addition, he had to reconsider his plans as a spy. Throughout his life, all he thought he could do to be free of his title as the Chosen was follow Yggdrasill's plans or die trying. Yet here Lloyd was telling him he honestly liked having him around.

He had no idea what to do... maybe... given more time... to review his options... maybe if he could think of some way to make this work... a way to make it so he wouldn't hurt his companions, he'd tell everything.

But with this level of uncertainty, he couldn't reveal much. Not now.

Lloyd had been staring at his back for an awkward time. Yet he knew yelling wasn't going to get his attention when something was wrong.

"Z-Zelos...? Hello?"

"You're right," the other swordsman finally mumbled. "Guess I just let it get to me a little more than I should."

"Let what get to you?" He blinked.

Zelos got up and walked closer to him, eyes low. "Noth... something." The man's voice was still quiet. He spread his arms out, causing Lloyd to tense up, though he didn't move away.

Instead of instantly pulling him into a hug against his will, the embrace was rather slow. Lloyd felt Zelos become tense and his irregular breathing as he squeezed him tighter than usual.

The brunette grew concerned. "Hey... are you..."

"I'm not," Zelos forced out, with a voice that only grew more unsteady, "not if... anyone asks..."

"S-sure." Lloyd was incredibly puzzled as to what to do. His own body froze out of discomfort, for he generally loathed hugs, especially from Zelos. Yet this was entirely different... and because of that, the teenager uneasily wrapped his arms around his friend.

For an unknown time, it was quiet, with the occasional half-sob and reassuring words. Lloyd figured that if Zelos wasn't going to tell everything he wanted to know, perhaps times like these were all he could give... and maybe all he really needed.

* * *

(Gawd, the end was HECK to write. I've fudged up/gone over this story about five times now... But eh, Zelos/Lloyd hugs kyootness? Point is, there ain't enough non-yaoi fics so there, so I hope ya had some fun. Review would be sw3333t so I can see how much I sucked. Or if another one's worth uploading. -shrug-) 


	2. Memory

(Aaaand I return for the time being. Uhh, first off, I would like to thank my bud (whose name I forgot at the moment...) for beta-reading this fanficcy.

This takes place after the game, assuming Zelos was your buddy and all. Of course.

If I owned Symphonia, Colette wouldn't have so many scenes and Raine-sensei would hug Lloyd. Therefore, I don't own it. :P

Have fun-age.)

* * *

It was perhaps the only thing the brunette could do for a long period of time.

As the stars floated billions of miles away in the sky, two swordsmen stared at them. One, with long hair, was lying on the ground, his head resting in his hands. The other was sitting up, fascinated by the many dots that sparkled above.

Zelos didn't quite understand why Lloyd was acting like this. On a normal night, when they set up camp, they'd immediately go to sleep. They might discuss a thing or two, or make a joke about the day's events, but day or night, neither of them would sit still for very long like this without getting... bored.

Speaking of events, that day had been somewhat of a hassle...

* * *

They had stopped around Luin, just to see how the people of the city were doing. It was still small, considering the limited space, though it was more crowded than it used to be.

Because of this, it only made sense that a little boy would be lost there. As Lloyd and Zelos were walking the streets, he came up to the former, recognizing him as the "hero" displayed by the fountain. He shyly asked if they could help find his parents, not knowing who else to talk to. Lloyd decided he would and Zelos simply agreed.

After a few hours of searching and listening to the child's whining, they found his parents, who were obviously looking for him, too. They thanked the swordsmen and walked off, as the boy begged to ride on his father's back. Their smiles were heartwarming, though also a little depressing if the two heroes thought about it too much...

* * *

They were quiet for a little while afterward, though it was nothing a few lighthearted comments from Zelos couldn't fix. At least, for the moment.

As night approached, they were heading in the direction of Hima, and were basically in the middle of nowhere, leaving them no choice but to rest outside.

Lloyd threw together some wood for the fire. Zelos helped and then cast a brief spell to light it.

"Man, I hate sleeping outside like this," he commented.

"All this time and you still haven't gotten used to it, huh?" Lloyd said, laughing at him.

"Come on, there's nothing fun about trying to sleep on some dirt and grass. It's a pain." He sighed. "But you do what you have to do, I guess."

Lloyd shook his head. He looked up at the night sky, only intending to gaze for a few seconds, yet wound up staring for what seemed like a minute or so.

"What are you doing?" Zelos asked, peering at him curiously.

Lloyd snapped back into reality. "Er... nothing." He quietly walked away to another area, leaving Zelos alone to rest. He didn't want to admit he was so interested in something as simple as the stars. He'd probably tell him such a hobby was something boring that poor people got into.

Though he was wrong.

"Where are you going?"

Lloyd wasn't really in the mood to discuss what he was thinking, and decided to try and avoid it. "I'm just gonna get a better look... at the stars. There's a bunch of trees here, so..." He resumed walking a little.

"Well, if you want, I'll go with you."

Lloyd was surprised. "Huh? I didn't think you'd be into this kinda thing..."

He shrugged. "I've never really stopped and tried staring at a bunch of stars before. Who knows, it could be interesting."

"All right... if you want to..."

* * *

Which brings us back to the beginning. Zelos wasn't as intrigued by the sky as Lloyd, but he had to admit it was relaxing. Though it took a great amount of willpower to stay awake until one of them assembled a picture out of the dots or until Lloyd decided he was ready to sleep. Zelos was beginning to wonder if the latter would ever come to be...

After a few minutes of silence, Zelos turned his head over to Lloyd. He looked like he was in a different world. One could assume he was just tired, but others would suppose his mind was simply onto something.

"Hey, man... whatcha thinking about?" he murmured.

Lloyd's eyes widened as he once again gained focus. "Ah, I'm just kinda... well... thinking and stuff."

"Oh no," Zelos began, "you're not getting off that easily." He grinned at him. After all he's told Lloyd, he'd expect something out of him in return. Also, it was a matter of paying Lloyd back for all the times he helped him.

"Er... well... I don't know if you really wanna hear it."

"Why not?"

"It's about D... Kratos."

Zelos's smile faded. Still, he was willing to let his hate go for a moment. "But there IS something, then, right? So... just say it."

Lloyd fidgeted with his hands a little. "Well, I was thinking... sometimes I get this dream. Or maybe it's something that happened a long time ago. I kinda remember... that when there were a ton of stars out, my dad would carry me on his shoulders. And... I'm pretty sure it was Kratos... 'cause... my mom was around, too..."

They both knew where Kratos was at the time: entirely out of reach, far into space. It was yet another reason for Zelos to dislike the angel. Lloyd missed him... especially since he barely found out he was his biological father. Zelos was well aware of this, but he was never sure what he could do about it.

"So that's why you're into watching these..." was all he could think of saying.

"Yeah... pretty much."

The older man thought of an idea. "Well, you're almost off the hook."

"Almost?" Lloyd looked at him. "What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously as Zelos started walking toward him. Not another hug, he hoped...

"GYAH!"

Before he knew it, his legs were pulled from under him and he was left with no choice but to grab onto something, which happened to be Zelos's neck buried somewhere under a load of red hair. And then he was riding on his back.

"Zelos!" he yelled at him.

"Haha, see? Just like old times, now!" He walked a little higher up, onto a hill.

"Hey, put me down!" he shouted, not really trusting Zelos to hold him up for very long.

Zelos chuckled. "Nope, not until you get a kick out of it." He started running, making Lloyd hold on tighter, though the brunette tried not to choke him.

He slowed down when he arrived at the top of the hill. By this point, no trees stood in their way, and they could see billions of stars of different sizes. Even Zelos stared in awe.

"You know... this is actually pretty cool..." he told Lloyd.

He shifted a little to see higher. "Wow..."

For a moment, it felt like déjà vu. He really felt like he was a kid again, with no responsibility or fear... all he cared about was his family. As if he really was only a few years old, on his father's back...

"H-hey bud, that kinda hurts..."

Lloyd blinked and realized he'd unconsciously gripped Zelos's neck a little tighter, and released him a little. "Ah! Sorry," he apologized. 'How many times am I gonna do that tonight?' he asked himself. "All right... now I'm really getting tired."

"Phew," Zelos sighed. "All right, back to camp then."

"Uh, Zelos?"

"Huh? Oh, right." He bent down and let Lloyd get off. At that point, Lloyd really didn't mind the ride, but he felt it would've been nice to give him a break. The two then walked back down the hill.

"Heh, this was pretty interesting," the taller man said. "And uh... you know... maybe this whole camping thing isn't so bad."

Lloyd smiled. He was glad Zelos tried to cheer him up a bit. Now another memory would be tied with the stars... one he would gladly return to.

* * *

(There ya have it, my shot at a sad Lloyd ficcy. Cause... ya don't see 'em as much. And I had to do something about the Kratos-flashback thing. Like... had to, dudes. Part cause I planned like two linked Zelos-angst fics that I may or may not end up doing... heheh... anyway, reviews are dandy. Like Regal, yosh.) 


End file.
